1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to a flexible tube, and more particularly to a flexible tube having a number of joints.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical toys comprise legs and/or hands that have flexible tubes engaged therein so as to allow the legs and/or hands to be bent. However, the flexible tubes normally comprise a solid tube configuration having no joints therein such that the legs and/or hands may not be easily bent.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional toys.